1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to portable storage cells in an automated data storage library, and in particular to an improved system and method for providing a portable storage canister for an automated data storage library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage drives, such as data tape drives, record information to and read information from media, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. Data storage drives are often used in conjunction with, for example, a data storage and retrieval system. One example of such a system is an automated data storage library with robotic picking devices, wherein removable media cartridges are selectively transported between storage cells and data storage drives in an automated environment. Herein, automated data storage library, data storage library, data storage and retrieval system, and library may all be used interchangeably.
Once requested, data that is stored on data storage media of an automated data storage library typically is needed quickly. Thus, it is desirable that an automated data storage library be maintained in an operational condition on a continuous basis as much as possible. As a result, user expectations have moved toward a concept of continuous availability, such as the well known “24×7×365” availability. For example, some automated data storage libraries contain two accessors for improved speed and redundancy. If one accessor fails, another accessor may take over in its place.
In the art, data storage magazines are provided for adding or removing more than one cartridge at a time. Magazines may also be used to add or remove storage capacity. Magazines require that the library door be opened in order to add or remove the magazine. This is a disruptive activity as the automated data storage library must be paused or stopped during the addition or removal of the magazines. There is a need to provide a system and method for adding or removing storage without disrupting the automated data storage library.
In addition, data storage drives are added to or removed from a data storage library as needed. Some libraries offer additional storage cells where drives may otherwise exist. A conversion is required to remove this additional storage whenever a drive is required to takes its place. Conversely, a conversion is also required if a drive is removed and replaced with the additional storage. The conversion requires that the library door be opened and this disrupts normal library operation. In addition, tools are required to perform these conversions and this process usually requires a trained service technician. There is a need to provide a portable and flexible storage cell conversion in an automated data storage library.
The robotic accessors used to manipulate the cartridges are typically required to access a test station or service bay that is located within the confines of the library in order to test and/or calibrate the cartridge grippers (e.g., for the type of cartridge used in the library). Some libraries use dedicated storage cells within the normal operational space of the library. These may be storage cells that could otherwise be used for user storage, or they may be dedicated diagnostic cells that never contain user media. In dual accessor libraries, one problem with this approach is that library operation may have to be interrupted in order to calibrate or test a gripper. This is because the accessor performing the calibration or test operation may be in the way of the other accessor.
Still other libraries may use a special dedicated service area with fixed cells or features. For example, dual accessor libraries commonly use two of these dedicated service areas, with one service area being located at each end of the library. This allows one of the accessors to calibrate or test its grippers without interfering with the operation of the other accessor. A problem with this approach is that these fixed features cannot be easily modified because they are fixed in place. For example, if a media type is added to or removed from a library that supports mixed media then special tools may be required to modify the fixed service area. Thus, some service bays are not portable since they are dedicated to their positions because of other equipment present in the system.
Relocating such types of service bays is a lengthy and cumbersome task. Whenever the library is reconfigured to add additional frames to the system, the service bay typically is relocated to the new frame on the end of the library. In order to relocate the service bay, the entire library must be shut down, disassembled to uninstall the service bay, and then reconfigured and reassembled with the service bay in the new frame. Although this system and method of relocating a service bay in a library is workable, an improvement would be desirable. Additionally, there is a need to provide a portable and flexible test canister in an automated data storage library that can be used to calibrate and/or test grippers for different types of media.